Story of a Great Evil Queen
by MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Summary: Meiko, Gakupo and their kids just moved into a new house out in the country. Things seem great at first; new friends, places to explore, etc. But, slowly, the once happy family begins to crumble and Meiko changes from a warm and loving mother to a hard and cruel one seemingly overnight...
1. Chapter 1

My first Vocaloid story! Yippee!

First things first:

This is based off a song (Song for Great Satan by Nanka-P) and a theory I read in the comments(yeah I know what you're thinking; YouTube comment fan theory) that said perhaps the song was actually about a parent turning abusive on their children.

Because child abuse is a bit of a touchy subject, I really want to take my time with this story. Make sure everything is kept in a tasteful manner, etc. So don't expect me to update this often.

Also the title of the song is apparently a mistranslation and the actual title is Song for a Great Evil King. That's why this story is named the way it is.

"So Dad," Gumi began, "we've been learning about alleles in school and how hair and eye colour are passed down from parent to child, but you have purple hair and I have green hair. How is that possible?"

Gakupo thought for a minute before responding.

"Well, it could be the recessive allele or whatever it's called. Your Grandma Sonika had green hair."

Gumi frowned. "Your mum, you mean?"

"Yeah. She died before you were born. If you want, we find a photo of her when we start unpacking."

"Okay, cool. But what about the twins? They're blonde and I don't know anyone else in our family who's blonde."

Meiko turned around in her seat to face her daughter. "Lots of babies start off blonde but their hair gets darker as they get older. I was like that."

"Okay," Gumi craned her neck forward. "How long til we get there? I'm hungry and my legs hurt."

"Hungry!" Len repeated.

"Won't be too long, kids. Just sit tight," Meiko said.

Gumi slumped back in her seat and stared out the window at the wide empty fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. Their new house was gonna be out in the middle of nowhere. That meant she could no longer simply step out to meet friends or walk to school. She would have to be driven. By her parents. She loved her parents, but damn, they can be an embarrassment.

The car was slowing down.

"Are we there now?"

"No, but this is our road."

Yet even more fields, sparsely populated by a few farmhouses, flew by. There was green everywhere. Growing up in the city the three kids weren't used to seeing so much green in one spot.

Ten minutes later they arrived at their new home. It was an old wooden farmhouse that sat on the edge of the woods. The woods themselves seemed very...crowded somehow. Bushes and tree trunks everywhere. There was plenty of space out the front of the house for Len to run around and for the parents to hold barbecues and set off fireworks on New Years.

As soon as the car came to a stop Len managed to unbuckle himself from his car seat, open the door and run around in circles on the shaggy lawn.

Gakupo looked at Meiko. "We really need to install some child locks."

"At least we can trust Rin not try make a break for it." Indeed, Rin had stayed behind and was patiently waiting for someone to let her out.

Gumi was welcoming the exercise her long legs were getting. After stretching, she walked round to the other side of the car, undid Rin's buckle and lifted her out.

"Oof, you're getting heavy for four years old."

Gakupo opened the car boot and pulled out a plastic bag. "Who wants a snack before we start unpacking?"

As the family of five sat on the front steps and munched on apples and marshmallows, the moving van pulled into the driveway. The kids got up, knowing that they would have to help unpack.

They took their first steps into the house. It smelled old and musty and nearly every single floorboard creaked when they were stepped on. The front door opened into a narrow hallway, which then led to a staircase, another hallway and a room that would be the kitchen.

Meiko thought for a minute while standing in the middle of the room, before saying, "Let's start here. Then we can safely prepare any food we get. After that we'll choose our rooms and set up our beds."

"Sounds like a plan, honey," Gakupo said.

Gakupo was tasked with bringing in furniture and utensils, Meiko washed the windows, Rin and Len(who were eager to help) took turned sweeping the floor and Gumi mopped it.

As soon as the last utensil was put in its proper place each family member collapsed, exhausted, into their respective chair at the table. It had been a long day, sitting in the car for several hours then unpacking boxes and moving heavy furniture around. No one seemed to be ready to muster the strength to climb the stairs and claim a bedroom, the get the beds ready for the night.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that, Gumi?" Meiko asked. Gumi only groaned in response.

"Fine, I'll get it," Gakupo said. He lifted himself out of his chair and walked sluggishly down the hallway. When he opened the door he was greeted by two teenage girls and a woman. The woman was holding a cake.

"Who is it?" Meiko was also at the door now.

One of the girls, who had long golden hair tied back in a side ponytail, stepped forward. "Sup. I'm Neru, and this is my cousin Haku and my uncle Piko. We live at the end of the road. We saw the moving truck go by…"

"And thought we'd just drop in to welcome you to the neighbourhood." Piko said.

Gakupo blinked. "You're a man? I honestly thought you were a woman."

Piko laughed. "Don't worry. Everyone does." Even his voice was high, just like a woman's.

"Would you like to come in and meet the rest of the family?" Meiko asked, moving aside to make room for them.

"That'd be nice, thank you." Piko said before following Gakupo down the hallway.

Gakupo stuck his head through the kitchen door. "We've got guests. Behave yourselves."

The very first thing Len said to Piko was "Are you a girl?"

Piko laughed and said "Nope, I'm a man."

"But you look like a girl!"

"Len," Gakupo said, "that's enough."

Len still looked confused. How could someone be a boy and a girl at the same time?

"This little one here is Rin, and this over here is Gumi, our eldest." Meiko said.

Neru marched forward and stuck her hand out. "I'm Neru."

Gumi took Neru's hand into hers.

"Gumi."

"And that," Neru said, pointing at the girl with long white hair who so far had managed to stay mostly invisible, "is my cousin, Haku." Neru looked back at Gumi. "She's really shy."

Gumi waved. "Hi Haku." Haku only gave a small smile back.

"Why don't you lot explore the house, and then Gumi can choose which room she wants?" Meiko suggested.

"Don't forget your cake!" Piko said, handing everyone a slice of cake.

"Thank you," Gumi said before exiting the room, followed closely by Haku and Neru.

The three adults talked for a while. Rin and Len sat there and ate their cake. Len scoffed down his slice before anyone else and reached out across the table to grab another one. Gakupo saw him and pushed his grubby fingers away.

"You've had enough already, and we'll be having dinner soon," he told Len when he started to pout.

Piko smiled. "It's been a while since Haku and Neru were that age." He said wistfully.

"Oh! Neru's your niece, right?" Meiko asked.

"Mhm. Been her legal guardian since she was five."

"What happened to her parents?" Meiko asked carefully.

"Car crash."

The room became silent for a few moments before Gumi came bounding down the stairs.

"I've picked put a room! It's the one with the triangle roof and the circle window."

"Sure honey…" Meiko finally noticed what time it was. "Oh damn, it's already dark out! And we haven't set up our beds yet! And I'm too tired and we haven't eaten dinner yet and…" Meiko leaned back in her chair and groaned in frustration.

"You can always spend the night with us," Piko offered, "and we'll help you finish unpacking."

Meiko smiled a tired smile. "Really? We'd hate to just land ourselves on top of you like that…"

"No, not at all! Tonight's takeaway night. We've got plenty of room to spare. And I'm sure my wife Maika would love to meet you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then, thank you for that," Gakupo stood up. "All right kids, Piko's very kindly invited us over. So put your shoes back on and remember to behave yourselves." He turned back to Piko. "Seriously, thank you again."

"Don't mention it."

"All right!" Neru high-fived Gumi. "Sleepover time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Piko ushered his guests through the front door of his house. When Meiko walked into the kitchen, she saw a woman with white hair similar to Haku and Piko and red tips standing by the counter staring out the window. She turned around.

"Uh, hello, who are you?" She asked.

Before Meiko could speak, Piko answered for her.

"Maika honey, meet our new neighbours. Meiko, Gakupo and their kids. They haven't set up their beds yet so I thought i'd be nice if I invited them to spend the night with us."

For a second, Maika looked like she was going to lay into her husband for bringing over unexpected guests, but instead her face broke into a wide smile.

"Welcome! I'm Maika. Have you guys had dinner yet?"

"No, not yet," Gakupo replied.

"Well, lucky you caught me before I ordered takeaway. Fish and chips. They also do superb burgers. What would you all like?"

"She's taking this unexpected visit awfully well," Gumi whispered to her mother.

Maika heard her and laughed. "We love entertaining and having people over! Why don't you come over here, lovey, and tell me what you'd like. Everything's on us!"

After both families had ordered Gumi, Haku and Neru dashed upstairs to set up an extra bed in their bedroom.

Piko blew up an air mattress and Maika pulled out the hide-a-bed and gathered sheets and pillows.

"The twins can have the hide-a-bed. We'll take the air mattress." Gakupo said.

"Looks like they've already claimed it," Piko said, motioning behind the purple haired man.

Gakupo turned to see his twins jumping up and down ecstatically on the hide-a-bed. The bed made a low squeaky sound every time a kid landed on it. The pillows were already scattered and the sheets were rumpled.

Gakupo strides forwards and caught a twin under each arm. "That's enough, you two. This is not how we behave at other people's houses!" He turned around where Piko was stifling laughter. "Sorry about the mess."

Piko laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you."

Just then, Maika entered the room. "The girls have set up the hammock…"

"Oh, no…" They all rushed upstairs.

In Neru's bedroom, she had a set of bunk beds where she and Haku would sleep for tonight. Then she had dragged out an old hammock and hooked it up next to the window. However it seemed very unsafe and bowed and swayed precariously when she tried putting pillows and blankets in it.

"Neru! You know how dangerous that thing is!" Piko said as he reached the bedroom door. His niece ignored him. Piko turned to his guests. "We bought her a hammock to go in her room but the hooks are coming loose and the whole thing has been eaten by moths." He paused, then sighed before continuing. "She won't let us get rid of it."

"That's because I like it!" Neru called back.

"Neru! You heard me! If Gumi sleeps in that it'll collapse."

"That's what I kept trying to tell her…" Haku said, slinking towards the door.

Meiko reached them. "Gumi, you won't be sleeping on that thing!"

"I know, Mum," Even though she was aware of the danger, Gumi still sounded slightly disappointed that she won't be getting to sleep in a hammock after all.

"Coming through…" Maika inched past everyone carrying another air mattress. When Neru saw, she sighed and unhooked the hammock.

"Right. Hand it over. We're chucking it out." Piko said firmly. "We'll see if we can get you another one for Christmas or something, but we're not keeping that thing anymore."

After a bit of grizzling, the hammock was tossed into the wheelie bin.

Maika and Meiko left to go pick up dinner. Piko and Gakupo cracked open a can of beer each and chatted at the kitchen table. The TV had been switched on and Rin and Len sat in front of it, completely silent and occupied. Gumi, Haku and Neru were upstairs giving each other makeovers.

Peace had descended upon the house.

As soon as the two women returned with armfuls of plastic bags, the house was filled with the mouth-watering smell of deep-fried food. Apart from the fish and chips, they also bought several frozen cheesecakes for dessert and a bottle of Coke.

When Meiko called out "DINNER!" there was what sounded like a stampede. Len was first, followed by Rin, Gumi, Neru and Haku. Dinner was dished out and everyone carried their plates away to whatever room they were in before.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully.

The next day, around the breakfast table, Meiko and Gakupo could not express their gratitude enough. They were just so thankful that no one had to go to sleep on a wooden floor tired and hungry.

But the good deeds didn't stop there. Piko and Maika wanted to help them move all their furniture in. They insisted on it, they said that's friends should always help one another out.

So at ten both families drove back down the the ancient house on the edge of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, long time no see with this story! I do apologise with the crazy long wait, I had writer's block for a while and lost motivation to continue this story, but I'm moving past it! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much!**

* * *

"Mum I'm tired," Gumi moaned.

"Me too, Mummy!" Len cried.

"So am I. Now, hurry up with those boxes." Meiko responded wearily.

Gumi heaved another box into the living room and promptly dropped it on the floor.

"Damn it!" She said, remembering there were kids around so she couldn't swear.

"Oh, Gumi!" Meiko rushed over. She opened up the flaps on the box and peered inside. "Photos. I don't think any of the frames are broken, thank goodness."

Gumi lifted out the top photo, which showed a green-haired woman standing on what looked like a bridge. The photo looked as if it had been taken twenty or thirty years ago, and the frame had a layer of dust.

"Ah! That's your Grandma Sonika." Meiko pointed at the woman.

Gumi smiled. So, this was her Grandma Sonika. Dad's mum. Who she never met.

"She's pretty!"

"She was." Meiko also smiled, possibly thinking about the past, and how the photo must have brought a sense of nostalgia to her.

Neru came into the room, holding a broom. She stopped and pointed at the photo. "Who's that?"

"That's my Grandma Sonika," Gumi said proudly.

"She looks just like you!"

Gumi looked up at Meiko, who lovingly brushed her daughter's fringe out of her eyes. "You do."

"Anyway, the bathroom's done." Neru announced suddenly.

"Can I start on my room now?" Gumi asked hopefully.

"Sure. Get your dad to help you with the furniture." Meiko stood up and shifted the box further into the room.

Meanwhile, Gakupo and Piko were heaving a bookshelf up the staircase. They were having some trouble, as the staircase was a bit narrow. They would have a field day with that when they bring up the beds. Rin stood, watching and clutching her favourite doll.

"Rin sweetie, you might need to move out of the way-never mind there we go!" Gakupo said as they found a more comfortable way to move the bookcase up the stairs.

"Hey Dad," Gumi came running and stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Mum said you have to help me with my room."

"Can this wait?" Gakupo sounded exhausted.

Gumi sighed and stomped back into the living room. Thirty seconds later, Meiko came out, took one look at the two men and the bookshelf, and went back into the living room. A muffled "Gumi, they're trying to move the bookshelf up the stairs, just hold your horses," could be heard.

Twenty minutes later the bookshelf was now standing in its new place in Meiko and Gakupo's room by the window. Piko had gone back downstairs while Gakupo stood for a minute, admiring the view from the window. It wasn't much more than trees and lawn, but it would be nice to wake up to nature rather than identical brick houses with corrugated iron roofs.

Gumi's whinging from downstairs brought him back to reality, and he moved out of the room and onto the landing.

"Alright Gumi, I'll be right there," he called.

Another forty minutes passed by and the bed, bookshelf and dresser were placed in Gumi's room, and were already half-full of books, clothes and other miscellaneous objects.

"Mum!" Gumi called into the dining room where Maika was helping Meiko arrange the framed photos and candles on the mantelpiece. "Have the bedsheets been unpacked yet?"

Meiko turned around slowly and gave her oldest daughter a look that said, loud and clear, that the bedsheets were the least of her concerns.

Gumi got the message and backed out of the room-straight into Piko who was trying to lug one of the twins' toy chests up the stairs.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Ah, that's all right."

By five o'clock that afternoon, all the heavy furniture had been moved into their rightful spots, and Gakupo and Piko shared a congratulatory high-five. Gumi had located the bedsheets, and, much to her chagrin, had been given the task of making everyone's beds. Rin and Len had been given separate rooms and Len go so excited that he pulled out his toys and gave them a tour of his new room. Unfortunately, the room was a mess by the time Gumi walked in with an armful of linen.

"Oh my god," she threw her head back and sighed, "we've only been here for barely two days and you're rooms already a mess!"

Haku, who was doing a final sweep of the hallway floor giggled.

After Gumi made Len's bed, she opened the door to Rin's room and was relieved to not be greeted with total chaos.

"At least I can trust you to keep your room tidy," she said to Rin, who was sitting on the floor next to her dollhouse cuddling a stuffed rabbit.

Rin didn't say anything. She didn't like it here. She wanted to go back to her real home, where it was cramped and smaller but cozier and friendlier. They were surrounded by people and everything was there when you opened the door.

Out here, it was different. It was bigger but emptier, enclosed by woods, miles away from civilisation. There was a strange feeling of foreboding in her stomach that Rin couldn't quite comprehend, but all she knew was that she didn't like this place and wanted out.


End file.
